donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Donkey Kong
About the original Donkey Kong Although many sources say that the original Donkey Kong is actually Cranky Kong, there is a game that contradicts it: Yoshi's Island DS. This game features Baby DK, together with all other babies (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario and Bowser). But during the events of Donkey Kong, Mario is already grown-up as well as DK. This makes the assumption that the original Donkey Kong is Cranky Kong and that the current DK is the former DK Jr. impossible, since DK and Mario were babies at the same time. Another fact that may exclude this possibility is that Cranky Kong is presented as a wise Kong, interested in Science and similar stuff. In a recent game, Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis, it shows DK capturing again Pauline, Mario's former girlfriend. This might indicate that the original and the current DK are the same. What do you think? Xeze 01:47, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Well according to Brawl and Mario Superstar Baseball the games explain that the original Donkey Kong is actually the current DK's ancestor (Mario Baseball) and in the other his grandfather (Brawl), and as for the whole age thing remember that the Kongs arent exactly human and may have a different lifespan, and as for march of the minis the current DK only kidnapped Pauline because he suffered a case of love at first sight, while the original DK kidnapped her for revenge against Mario for the treatment he received while at Mario's circus (Donkey Kong Circus), according to the mariowiki that is... The Forgotten Beast 00:32, 3 August 2008 (UTC) But in DK's character description in Super Smash Bros. for the N64 it is written: "Donkey Kong and Mario started out as arch-rivals, but they've patched things up in recent years. These days DK spends his time searching the jungle for bananas instead of kidnapping beautiful maidens. In the past few years, other members of the Kong family have cashed in on DK's fame as well, including his favorite nephew, Diddy." It says Mario and DK "started as arch-rivals" and since the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series were released after this game, the current DK could be the original one. Also when it says "instead of kidnapping beautiful maidens" it might be a reference to Pauline. Xeze 01:44, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, that is true but Rare officially stated that the current DK is an adult version of Donkey Kong Jr. after the release of DK 64, and as for the whole arch-rival thing it could just be a reference to how they were enemies when he was Jr., and another piece of rare information is that Rare developers originally intended to have the original Donkey Kong and DK Jr. as the main protagonists of Donkey Kong Country with DK Jr. having a new look which was actually Diddy's beta srpite, but Nintendo refused this change instead requesting that DK Jr. should keep his old look or make a new character to take his place, thus Diddy was born and the current DK became an adult Jr., and a lot of confusion also stems from in-game dialouge that states that Cranky is DK's grandfather but after the release of DK 64 Rare explained that he was actually his father and the original DK, but sadly Nintendo never heard this statement and thus to this day they still confuse him for his grandfather, luckily PAON (the current Donkey Kong developers) have not made this mistake. The only current confusion for me is Baby DK from Yoshi's Island DS, where in the game both he and Mario are infants, so it could be possible that Baby DK is actually Cranky (but it brings back the question of why Mario didn't grow old, well like I said before Kongs may have shorter lifespans), but what I really believe is that Baby DK may be the current DK and an infant DK Jr. (I know its stupid but hear me out) because if most people remember the SNES and 64 Mario sports games DK Jr. was shown to be the same size as Bowser so one can simply assume that he was intended to be a full grown Kong wearing a ridiculous outfit, so it is possible that DK Jr. may have been the same age as Mario in their first confrontation and only wore that outfit to show his status as Jr., and who knows maybe the reason Cranky became so old was because he may have already been slightly elderly when he fought Mario (Its possible, a bunch of guys in Zelda are elderly but they still pack a whallop and are quite muscular) and who knows maybe he shaved, and once he retired he let the beard grow out and stopped exercising his muscles thus becoming the old whimp he is today, and as for the "instead of kidnapping beautiful maidens" quote, there was once a gameboy remake of Donkey Kong in 1994 where both the old DK and Jr. kidnapped Pauline and Mario chased them across the world. Feel free to correct me if you see any errors in my explanation...The Forgotten Beast 19:45, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Well you've got a point. In Twilight Princess, for example, Darbus the Goron patriarch is an elder but he is quite strong. An the original DK didn't wear a necktie, like Cranky so it's possible that he might be the original and DK Jr. the current DK. But, as you said, that Baby DK is causing all the confusion. Maybe after the release of Donkey Kong Wii we can find out more. Thanks for all the information. Xeze 01:49, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Splitting up Pages Perhaps it would be a good idea to make a page for Donkey Donkey Kong (Arcade), and Donkey Kong (DKC). Seeing as how it is still discussed if the two Donkey Kongs are the same or aren't. By having two pages we could keep the discussion of the two in separate pages to eliminate confusion. Artwork Is there any solo art for DK released in DKCR? It's best to have the most recent image for the infobox. --HavocReaper'48 23:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Should These be included in DK's Relationship Section? DK's friendship with Vector in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, his relationship with Bowser, & those with other characters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl? WaterKirby1994 22:26, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Son? This page keeps calling DK Cranky's son, but the original game clearly established him as the grandson. Why are we writing according to this retcon? This also has some good sources linked and chronological analysis. I'm fine with relating that they changed him to 'son' in 64, but we should explain the controversy. The same with Diddy changing from friend